Electrical cable connectors typically include a plurality of signal contacts and ground contacts, and respective electrical cables having cable conductors that are placed in electrical communication with respective ones of the signal contacts. The signal contacts and ground contacts are configured to mate with complementary contacts of a complementary electrical connector.